Christmas Present
by RaeFoxOni
Summary: Oneshot AO A special present to Liv on Christmas. Femslash


A/n: Hey, guess who's still not dead! Heh, I know, you're disappointed, but this was actually kind of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy.

Warning: AO pairing implies _FEMSLASH_, and if you don't like it, LEAVE.

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I don't own, blah blah blah. One day...

Chrismas Present

* * *

Snow in New York City wasn't exactly the most uncommon sight to see, but on this day it was special. It was Christmas Day, and though it was technically a holiday, all of the detectives had decided to make the state pay them in overtime. Of course, the state also didn't know that they wouldn't work one lick, but that was their little secret.

As a gift from God, the snow was falling only lightly, though the previous night it had blanketed the entire city. The sun had not yet melted any, as it was only the wee hour of 4 o' clock in the morning. Nevertheless, Detective Olivia Benson was up and active as usual. Life revolving around work, she couldn't really feel 'at home' in her own apartment. Most of the time, she would have been at the precinct already, but for some reason she felt the need to lounge for a while. When her watch beeped 5, she grabbed her coat and started her run to her job.

At 5: 30 the precinct was anything but crowded; a quick peak into the bunkroom told her that El had actually gone home to his wife and kids. A smug smile on her face, she had finally beaten it into her partner, she slid into her chair with a sigh. Not fifteen minutes later, Captain Cragen shuffled in. He looked up expectantly, knowing she'd be there, and smiled. She returned it as he filed into his office and closed the door. Turning back to her computer, she read the only email she had, from some anonymous person that had begun to send her messages a month ago. The new, very cryptic message only had one line:

_"Not much to say right now, but you'll see more of me soon."_

Not knowing what to say, she only shrugged and filed it in the folder saved in the name '?'.

An hour later, at random intervals, the rest of the detectives showed up. Munch was talking with Fin as they entered and El was on his cell with Kathy. As he said goodbye and shut the phone, he plopped down in his chair.

"So what's on the menu for Christmas Day?" he asked. Benson scanned the room and shrugged.

"I dunno, we'll just have to ask Cap'n when he shows his mug out here," she responded. Munch looked over and sighed.

"You know what I hate?" he asked open-endedly.

"That you can't technically celebrate Christmas," Fin cut him off with a retort, causing Liv to smile. At that moment, Cragen opened his door.

"I just got off the phone with Agent Hammond." Their smiles disappeared. That man had torn their best friend away from them. "Apparently there's news on another case that he needs."

Liv grimaced, "So he takes, takes, takes, and never gives a drop of blood for us." Though the precinct was dead silent, she had just said what was on all of their minds.

"Well, I don't care if he was here to take Casey away," Don said bluntly, his captain persona taking over, "You will go see what he needs."

"That won't be necessary," a voice called from the doors to the squadroom. It was Hammond in person. "I decided to come myself."

Casey appeared in the doorway behind him. With one look around, she slipped in past him and confronted Don. She asked to speak to him privately, and they exited into his office.

Hammond cleared his throat and their attention was back on him.

"So, what did you need from us this time?" Liv asked, pleasant voice barely disguising the venom in it. Hammond apparently heard the harshness and raised his hands in defense.

"Actually, I knew all of you would be here, so I decided to bring you something," he said enigmatically. Liv crossed her arms and spun to face him in her chair.

"Well, if it's for a case, you know damn well that we aren't doing that today, so you might as well come back tomorrow."

"I'm sure you want to see what I've got, though. Quite sure. And I'm positive you'll thank me." With that, he stepped aside; apparently his voice had drowned out any sound made by the person now behind him, because her appearance was met with a chorus of gasps. Liv shot out of her chair.

"Alex!" The blonde's response was a wide smile. Elliot rushed her and John and Fin walked over to give hugs. Though just as excited, they at least held composure enough not to tackle the ADA in a bear hug.

Liv stood dumbstruck on the spot as the noise peaked then quieted as the greetings were coming to a close. After shaking herself free of her shock, she looked at the DEA agent edging away from the squadroom.

"Thank you," was all she said, and, though she whispered, the entire room heard it. The intensity in Olivia's voice carried to the balcony and into the captain's office. Everyone turned to look at her. The attention all on the detective, Hammond merely nodded to her then shrunk back into the shadows and disappeared. Other than Liv, only Alex noticed he had left.

Alex stepped forward, having been released by Stabler. Outside the crowd of detectives, she stood in front of Olivia.

"Valez was found shot in the head in Massachusetts. Apparently he had given up on sending grunts to find me, and tried to himself. There, the poor bastard made the mistake of insulting a gay couple. One of the guys pulled out a gun and emptied the clip in his head." Alex covered her mouth to hide the ironic chuckle. She had no idea why she was babbling, but she was so euphoric from freedom.

Liv smiled, "Welcome home," was all she could manage before being pulled into a meaningful hug by the ADA. The clearing of a throat forced them apart. They turned to see John smiling smugly. Liv quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. Chuckling under his breath, Munch only pointed up, and their gazes followed. Someone had taken the courtesy of hanging a mistletoe from a blade of the ceiling fan that just so happened to be right above the couple. Looking back at the guys, they saw all of them were desperately trying to hide laughter. Scowling, Olivia turned to Alex.

"Hold on," she said, then, as a 'precaution', cuffed Alex to her desk swiftly. Alex didn't have time to be shocked before Liv pulled out her service pistol and hunted down the male detectives.

4 minutes and one shot fired later

All three of the detectives, though tried as they had to escape, ended up handcuffed to each other behind their backs with their own handcuffs. Panting lightly, Liv returned to where she had left Alex, who was trying to jimmy the lock open on the cuffs. Clearing her throat, Liv smiled when Alex jumped.

"Drat, you're done already," Alex pouted, "I wanted to join in the fun." The face she made caused Liv to laugh outright. Unlocking the cuffs, she smiled widely.

"So, tradition states the obvious, but I guess a kiss on the cheek is official enough," Alex pondered, glaring at the plant that hung above them. Because of the stupid thing, she almost had to reveal her feelings she'd had for the detective for quite some time, but at least she'd found a way to save herself. Liv shrugged, and Alex leaned in, aiming for Olivia's cheek. At the last second, though, Liv turned her head so that the kiss landed square on her lips. Utterly surprised, Alex tried to pull back, but Olivia's strong arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her close. Giving up on struggling, Alex leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

A wolf whistle made them spring apart, panting and red-faced. Casey and Cragen were standing just outside his office door; both were smiling. Their smiles seemed to speak in smug volumes.

"Wait a minute," Liv's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You planned this all, didn't you? You were the ones who put the mistletoe on the fan, and you were the ones to tell Hammond we'd all be here, weren't you?" Casey and Don looked at each other and laughed. Casey shook her head.

"Maybe," she replied in a sing-song voice, "but what you should really be asking is if the captain's going to let you keep those three tied up all day." Her reference to the missing detectives brought them back into the spotlight. They were attempting to reach their keys on Munch's desk. Seeing this, Liv let go of Alex and grabbed the keys and stuck them in her back pocket. Hands snuck around her waist from behind her.

"Eh, leave 'em for a while," Don responded with a smile in his voice. "It might actually do them some good." Alex looked over Liv's shoulder at the three on the ground.

"No presents for you until you can behave." Liv turned her head and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I already got mine. Merry Christmas, Alex."

* * *

Well, what'd you think? It's definitely longer than my previous one, and for that I'm happy, but what about the quality? Please review, constructive criticism helps an authoress build upon latent ability.

Hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
